


Art Trade: "Regicide"

by RyanoftheAbyss



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: In the final battle against Yaldabaoth, Queen gets hit against his powers. Thus begins a battle against two Thieves.Queen vs Joker.Art trade with the lovely Miss Cheryl~





	Art Trade: "Regicide"

Lust. Gluttony. Greed. Sloth. Wrath. Envy. Pride.  
  
The seven deadly sins that plagued mankind. Though some would argue the true evil of some, many fell into these categories. Some far worse than others.   
  
For the Phantom Thieves, two of these sins would prove to fit the title of "deadly."

* * *

The final battle was upon them. The Phantom Thieves, now fully revitalized, faced off against their greatest opponent yet. Yaldabaoth. A God born from mankind's desire to be governed by another. The Holy Grail. A creature of great and immeasurable power. One they planned on destroying once and for all.  
  
"PERSONA!" Joker and Noir cried out in unison as they unleashed a series of Psy attacks to combat one of the arms Yaldabaoth summoned. Having just enough force behind the moves to cripple the limb before attempting to combat the main body.  
  
"Skull, Panther! Focus your attacks on the main form! Fox! Prep for another Vorpal Blade upon Joker's command!" Queen shouted as she was busy assisting with another arm; thanking Oracle for the boost she was given as it was enough to weaken the second arm. Leaving the God with only three extra limbs left. If they could knock those out then they'd be in the clear.  
  
Everyone kept up the assault as best they could. Following Joker and Queen's orders to the letter as this was not a time to be joking around. This enemy was one that if they failed to defeat, the world would truly be doomed for eternity. They needed to stay focused.  
  
"Keep it up! Two more to go!" Mona exclaimed as he used his strongest wind spell to knock out the injured arm. Two left. Queen wanting nothing more than to unleash her strongest Nuke move upon both but knew better. The item one of the arms held, the Book of Commandments, repelled both Ice and Nuke spells. Meaning Fox and Queen had to keep from attacking it in that manner. Perhaps if she aimed for the bell she could-  
**  
****"Foolish mortals! You cannot hope to defeat a God!"**  Yaldabaoth's voice echoed through the area; Queen resisting the desire to pull out her revolver and fire at the beast's head to shut it up. It would ultimately do little damage at this point. She was about to order Noir to try out a One-shot Kill on the remaining arm but was cut off as Yaldabaoth began to speak once more.   
  
While aiming both the book and bell towards Joker.  
  
Without even a second thought Queen ran full speed towards Joker. Her eyes constantly shifting from her love back to the book and bell as they charged up. Joker in the midst of trying to change Personas- thus leaving him wide open. Before he could finish, Yaldabaoth unleashed a spell as the book opened, pages flowing in the wind and the bell chimed.   
  
Joker's eyes grew wide as he saw streams of red, purple and black magic shoot out both items towards him. Unable to move fast enough to avoid... only to feel a heavy thud on his side before being pushed away. Everything seemingly going in slow motion for him while turning mid shove. Greeted by the red eyes of his love. Queen using her entire body to shove Joker out of the way, only to be hit full force by the spell.  
  
For a moment, everything went black for Queen. Vision clouded in darkness as eyes slipped shut. Pain surging throughout her form even as someone began to cry out her name. At least, she thought someone was. And Yaldabaoth's voice saying something as well.  
  
**"I... dea... wrat... envy... No mea... huma... passi... mankind... ruin..."**  
  
Queen simply could not make out what it was fully saying; the pain worsening with each passing moments. Screams of agony escaping her lips while head throbbed; eyes feeling as though they were near about to pop out. Every moment only worsening as she could no longer think straight.   
  
She did hear that voice again though. It was... Joker's...? It sounded like him. Her leader. Their leader. Her love. Her... Better...  
  
Joker. Always so amazing in everything he did. Always so loving... Joker... Always so bright and strong. Joker... Always so far ahead of her... Joker... Always better than her...   
  
Joker...   
  
Joker...   
  
Joker...   
  
He was always so much greater than her. Perhaps that was why he was the leader, and she was a mere Second-in-Command. Always someone else's shadow. Always some else's puppet... What... What made Joker any different? Any different than the others who used her?  
  
Yes, they were dating, but what if that didn't really matter? What if he was simply dating her in order to keep her in line? After all, shouldn't she be the leader? She was smarter than him. Stronger than him. BETTER than him. So why was he the leader? Why was he the special one? Because some long-nosed man chose him to be?!  
  
Why not her? Why wasn't she chosen to be the Wild Card? The Trickster. Why did it have to be him?! WHY NOT HER!? WHY WAS HE ALWAYS SO FAR AHEAD OF HER?! WHY DID EVERYONE CONSIDER HIM BETTER!?  
  
She was the tactician! SHE was the advisor! SHE was the one whose plan tricked Akechi and revealed Shido! It was all her! Not him! HER! And no one acknowledged her for it! She spent the time fretting about him and crying at his wounds, but did anyone inquire about her?! NO! IT WAS ALWAYS HIM! IT WAS ALWAYS JOKER! IT WAS ALWAYS REN!  
**  
_'Then why not make him pay?'_  **A new voice echoed in her head. It sounded like herself... but angrier. So much angrier...  ** _'What makes you think you'll ever be free of his influence? What makes you think you'll ever be something more so long as he's around? No... If he's still here, you'll never amount to anything compared to him. You'll grow complacent and die as nothing more than another puppet!'  
_**  
W-was the voice right? Was that her destiny if she stayed with Joker? Was this... her fate...?  
  
**_'No. It doesn't have to be. All you have to do... is kill him.'_**  
  
_'K-kill...?! N-no I... I...'_  
**_  
'What? You love him? Please... He's used you since the beginning. The bank, the principal, Oracle, Sae, EVERYTHING. You've been nothing but a pawn. But now you can stop it all. All you have to do-'_**  
_  
'-is... kill... him...? Kill Joker...?'_  
  
_**'Kill Joker.'**_  
  
_'Kill... Joker...'_  
  
_**'KILL JOKER.'**_  
  
_'KILL. JOKER!'_  
  
"Queen! Get up! Queen!" The brunette's eyes slowly opened as Joker's voice urged her awake. Laying on her front against the floor with Joker's hand pressed against her shoulder. "You're awake! Thank goodness... Damn it, Queen. That was way too reckless! Mona! Heal her up!" Joker ordered to their feline companion. Queen slowly pushing herself up as her head continued to throb. Eyes hidden due to keeping her head tilted down; hair and mask obscuring the other's vision of her eyes.  
  
Mona was quick to slide to their side before using a healing spell on the strategist. Queen not making a sound even as her body was healed of the fatigue and wounds all over her form. "All healed up! Joker, what are your orders?"  
  
"Thank you, Mona. Now, everyone back in position. We need to-"  
  
"Joker..." Queen mumbled barely above a whisper.  
  
"Queen?"   
  
"Jo... ker..."   
  
"Queen? What is it?"  
  
"Ki... Joker..."  
  
"What...?" Joker asked, clearly confused as to why she was mumbling. Only for her to look up and Joker feel a chill of fear roll down his spine.  
  
Queen's eyes actually glowed red; as if her iris were suddenly lights that could brighten a room. There was so much rage and hatred behind them as the veins around those eyes bulged out. Throbbing wildly as she glared at him with more rage than he had ever seen from her before.  
  
"KILL! JOKER!!!" Queen cried out before leaping at him. Joker by instinct alone jumping back and barely avoiding her hands that reached for his throat. Making sure he was a few steps back before taking on a defensive position. "KILL. KILL. KILL!"  
  
"Q-Queen! What the heck are you doing?!" Mona asked as the others were starting to look at them. All looking quite confused before Mona ran towards the brunette. Only for her to suddenly swing around and kick him against the face; sending the cat flying backward.   
  
It was fortunate on the cat's part that Skull managed to catch him. Mona gripping his nose in pain at how strong the kick was. "OWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He cried out while glaring at Queen. The brunette turning her back away from the group and turning solely at Joker. The latter quite confused as to his beloved's actions.  
  
"Queen, why are you... No... was that spell?!"  
  
**"Indeed! The one you know as Queen has now been enraptured by wrath and envy. Her madness shall be your undoing!"** Yaldabaoth mocked before raising its bell and book once more.  **"Now know the foolishness of man, and embrace ruin!"  
  
** Joker was sure his own rage was building as the God taunted them. "Son of a- Queen! You need to snap out of it! Queen!" He tried his best to get through to her, but to no avail. Queen's body only seemed to shiver in rage as she glared at Joker.  
  
"You... You're just like the rest of them... Using me for your own damn gain!" She started which left both herself and the others confused. Unable to question before she continued. "You were just dating me to keep me in line! You used me to get to Kaneshiro! You used me to get the principal off your back! You used me to get to my sister! YOU USED ME! TRICKED ME WITH YOUR LIES! AND I FELL FOR IT!"  
  
As Queen was freaking out, Joker noticed that Yaldabaoth was moving once more. Resummoning the sword again before swinging it down at the others. Skull and Panther narrowly avoiding the slash with yelps. Joker cursing in his mind and realizing they were distracted by Queen's state of being. Thus he made a choice.  
  
"Guys! Focus on Yaldabaoth! I will get Queen back to normal and have us rejoin the fight! Mona, Oracle, both of you are to take charge! Now go!"   
  
Before the others could even comment, Joker placed a hand against his mask and unleashed Satan. The blue-skinned demon creating a wall of ice behind Queen; separating both himself and Queen from the group. He could hear the others protest from behind the thick wall of frost, but it did not matter. No, what he had to focus on was getting his love back to normal. As she spoke though, he realized it would not be so simple.   
  
"I... I wanted to be like you! I wanted to be someone special! But I can't be! I CAN'T!" Queen cried out as tears formed in her eyes. Just what in the world was happening to her!? "I'm not pretty or bubbly like Ann! I'm not soft and kind like Haru! I-I'm not fun or easy going as Futaba! I'm just me! WORTHLESS PLAIN ME!"   
  
The look on Joker's face was one of pure confusion at his girlfriend's words. Was she truly speaking what was in the back of her mind, or was the spell forcing her to say these things? He honestly could not tell as she had always been so down on herself. Only to watch as that look of despair shifted back into one of pure rage...   
  
"You... You knew all this... And yet you toyed with my heart... Made me think I was special... No... No more... I'm the one who deserves to be in charge... I'm the special one... I am the better... I DESERVE IT! I'LL KILL YOU FOR TAKING WHAT IS MINE!!!"  
  
With that, Queen charged in with nothing but fury in her eyes. Joker feeling various chills of fear surge through him before having to begin to dodge. Needing to duck underneath several swift kicks before leaping back away from a right cross. Not even having a moment to react as she kept up a constant assault.  
_  
'Shit shit shit shit!'_ Was all on Joker's mind as he kept ducking and weaving so many blows. He had always known Queen was fast and agile, but this was just ridiculous! She was never this vicious during their sparring matches. Facing her like this was just horrifying in every conceivable manner. Unconsciously he reached for his mask to blast her with a Psy spell- only stopping short as her words echoed in his mind.  
  
_"You really helped me... Thank you."  
  
'I can't!'_  Removing his hand, Joker barely had time to raise his arms up to block a kick to his head. The sheer force of it forcing Joker to one knee while gritting his teeth. Had her kicks always been so damn hard? His arms left as though they were going numb from the sheer pain of it all. Her strength was clearly more enhanced than anticipated.  
  
"JOKER!!!" She practically roared before lowering her leg and trying to kick again. This time, however, Joker ducked under it before swerving around her; quick to slip his arms around her own arms and torso. Squeezing as hard as he could to keep her from swinging. Even lifting her up off the group somewhat to lessen her movement. It only resulted in her flailing in his arms.  
  
"Makoto! Stop it! You need to snap out of it!" Joker tried in desperation to help her shake off this madness, but she was clearly far too lost in the spell. Even using her name proved pointless as she growled and flailed.  
  
"RELEASE ME! I HAVE TO KILL YOU! KILL! KILL! KILL!!!"   
  
Saying this was bad was a serious understatement. It was taking every ounce of physical strength he had to simply keep Queen in his arms. Gritting his teeth as the back of her feet kicked against his knees and almost made him buckle a few times. "Makoto! MAKOTO YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO ME! YO-GAH!"   
  
Trying to get through to her one more time resulted in a rather painful shock. Makoto suddenly leaning her head forward before shooting it back; slamming it against Ren's face with great force. Not even realizing he forgot to put his mask back into place as his nose took the full brunt of the hit. His grip beginning to loosen as she did this again, and again and again.  
  
It got to the point he had to actually let her go and jump back. Blood starting to pour out his nose as the hits managed to do some serious damage; his nose rather bruised. "Okay, I've always known you were hard headed. But I didn't think it was so literal- crap!" Joker didn't even have time to joke as Queen continued attacking relentlessly. Every kick and punch Joker did his best to either block or counter but he was slowing down.  
  
The truth was out of everyone, he was the most exhausted. Using so many Personas so rapidly against Yaldabaoth proved to drain him far too quickly. Even with Mona's healing, it didn't do much for his stamina. With Makoto like this, it was only getting worse. He had to do something now or else he would end up little more than a punching bag.  
_  
'I need to hit her. I need to blast her with a spell. Something. ANYTHING! Maybe if I hit her with a Psy spell... but the only one I have on hand is Psycho force! Just do it, Joker!'_  He told himself as he pulled down his mask and leaped back to prepare the spell. Looking on as Makoto rushed at him at full speed.   
_  
'Just do it...!'  
  
"My heart's beating out of my chest, you know..."  
  
'Do it! You can revive her if she faints!'  
  
"But, just being by your side is enough for me..."  
  
'DO IT!!!'  
__  
"Being with you gives me courage."_ _  
"I want us to be equals..."  
__"My love for you just makes me seem so foolish sometimes...!"  
_  
Joker's hand slowly lowered from his mask as he looked downward. The memories of all his times with Makoto kept playing again and again without stop. He couldn't control it... Could he risk using such a powerful move on Makoto in the state she was in...? A move so powerful it could possibly kill her...?  
  
He couldn't.  
  
Thus he stood by and gritted his teeth.  _'Makoto... I-'_  
  
_"Please stay with me forever, Ren."_  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a solid and powerful right cross collided with his cheek. Queen's fist causing pain to vibrate through his face and force him to gasp. The hit so strong that it knocked his mask to the floor. Before he could even recover Makoto hit him with another solid hit- a left hook. Forcing him to take a step back to try and recover; arms raised to create a shield around his head as Queen kept moving to punch him again and again.  
  
Queen was relentless as she punched without any sign of stopping. Her cries the equivalent of a beast's roars as she wanted nothing more than to beat the boy to death. Even without the brass knuckles- having dropped them after being hit by the spell- her blows were devastating. Joker's cheeks throbbing in pain and head spinning at how heavy the hits turned out to be. Seeing that she was making no progress, Queen kicked down against the Trickster's knee. The hit causing him to buckle forward and arms lower in an attempt to catch himself.   
  
It proved to be his undoing as Queen's elbow flew from the side and slammed into his cheek. Joker able to tell the wind was knocked out of him as she kept up that same assault; elbows flying from all angles and beating down the boy's face. To the point he could no longer see straight as the bruises only grew in amount. Until finally Queen leaned down and raised a powerful uppercut to his chin; knocking Joker into the air with his eyes wide as possible. Remaining airborne for a few seconds before hitting the ground hard. Back against the stone beneath him.  
  
"Ma... ko..." Speaking proved difficult as his cheeks were somewhat swollen from the blows. His face caked in bruises and eyes barely able to stay open. He had to get up though. He had to snap her out of it and-  
  
Queen once more wasted no time in her newfound opportunity. Locking herself on top of him with both her knees under his armpits. Sitting on top of him before she continued. Punching down on his face again. And again. And again. And again. Never stopping as she simply kept punching.   
  
Each blow was somehow harder than the last. Joker unable to do anything as those small hands he adored so much pummeled him without restraint. A sickening crunch heard as he knew his nose was broken. Blood pouring from his wounds and nose as she just kept punching.   
  
Again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
Until finally she stopped. Somewhat out of breath as she sat up on him and gazed down at the man. His face a broken mess as Queen's fists were covered in his blood. The teen barely even able to speak as he weakly reached out to his love... Only for the brunette to reach down with both hands and clasp them around his neck. Choking him.  
  
"Ma... ko... to..." Joker tried so hard to call for her. To get her to wake up. But it wasn't working. She was far too consumed in her rage.   
  
"You... You were always so damn special! Always so god damn perfect! I hate that you're so perfect! So just die for me! Let me be the special one! JUST DIE FOR ME JOKER!" Queen yelled as she kept strangling him. The latter realizing that if he was the source of her present rage... He needed to be taken out of the equation. It was a risk, but he knew the others could win without him. So long as they had Queen. Thus, he stopped struggling.  
  
"O... ok..." Joker mumbled weakly before reaching out and gently touching her cheek. The soft touch of her skin bringing him slight comfort even as the world began to grow hazy around him. No longer able to breathe. "I'm... sorry... couldn't... keep... my... pro... mis..." he mumbled as his lips curled into a weak smile for her. His final one before both eyes began to roll back in his head. Everything was going dark...  
  
Queen meanwhile just looked down at him with confused eyes. Still squeezing the life out of him as his words echoed in her mind. His promise. Keep... His promise...? What promise...?  
**_  
"WHO CARES?! HIS LIFE IS YOURS! KILL HIM NOW!!!"_**  The voice was right. She could end it so easily. All she had to do was squeeze harder until he stopped breathing. Who cared about some promise? His promise. The promise...?  
  
Ever so slowly an image began to form in Makoto's rage-induced mind. It was hazy but... so familiar. Why did it make her feel... happy? She was looking at someone... It was cold and they were standing in a place full of people. They were so loud... but it didn't matter. What mattered were those kind eyes gazing at her with so much love. Remembering what she asked of the person.  
  
"Please stay with me forever, Ren."  
  
"Of course my Queen. Forever and always. Never forget that-"  
  
He promised to stay with her. He promised to be with her forever. He promised to love her forever and ever... And she was killing him... Every part of Makoto's being seemed to shudder in despair as her rage was still there. Still forcing her to choke the boy she loved until he could no longer breathe.   
  
_**"KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL-"**  
_  
' _SNAP OUT OF IT MAKOTO NIIJIMA!'_  A familiar voice echoed in her mind. One that gave her strength. One that awoke when she realized what she truly wanted to be.  
  
_'Anat...?'  
_  
_'You must remember yourself! This rage is not you. Now awaken!'  
_  
Makoto felt her mind convulses as the voices of Anat and that rage screamed at one another. The voices slowly blocked out as Ren's voice filled her mind inside. His kind words. His loving words...  
  
_"-I love you Makoto Niijima."_  
  
And thus, her rage began to fade as tears welled in her eyes...  
  
It was in that moment that Joker felt something wet drop against his face. The grip on his neck loosening slightly as he forced himself to look at his love one final time. Only to see she was crying. Tears rolling down her face as she was gasping for air. Those glowing red eyes beginning to dim and veins soften as the rage from her expression was fading. Replaced with sorrow and horror before she pulled away.  
  
Joker took that moment to take a deep breath. Gasping and coughing as he could now breathe once more; Queen still crying as she gazed at her bloody hands. Joker somewhat grateful she dropped the brass knuckles early on, else he'd likely be dead. Queen letting out terrified gasps until she spoke.  
  
"R-Ren...! W-what have I done...!? Ren! I-I-"  
  
"Not... your... fault..." Joker interrupted before slowly forcing himself to reach for her face. Taking one of his hands and gently wiping away some of her tears. Makoto flinching back at his touch before she stood up; not wanting to be near him after what she had just done. Gazing at the blood on her hands once more as she began to hyperventilate.  
  
She had almost killed Ren. She had almost killed him. The person who saved her from herself. The boy who put her above himself every time. The boy who not only saved her, but her sister, and so many others. And she almost killed him. She wanted nothing more than to scream but didn't have the chance. The ice wall behind her shattering as a mighty explosion hit it; courtesy of the group ducking underneath a powerful spell. Queen and Joker fortunate that the ice wall managed to negate it with its destruction.   
    
It took far too long for her liking, but Queen managed to find her voice. "MONA! PLEASE! JOKER NEEDS YOU NOW!!!" Queen cried out with pure desperation. The others all turned to see Queen standing there with bloodied fists... and the downed Joker who was barely conscious.  
  
"HOLY CRAP! GUYS! HOLD HIM BACK!" Mona referred to their opponent before rushing past Queen to their downed leader. The others all horrified by the sight but had to put it on hold. Yaldabaoth was proving to be far too much for them to handle without Joker and Queen but they had to do it. Until Mona healed Joker at least.  
  
All the while Queen stood there gazing at her bloody hands. Her chest beating so fast she was sure her heart was going to burst. She had hurt Ren. She had beat him down until he was nothing but a bloody mess on the floor. It was all her fault... her fault... and HIS...  
  
"YOU...!" Queen's eyes- while no longer glowing- showed nothing but absolute rage as she gazed up at the God before her. "You... You made me hurt Joker... You... YOU MADE ME HURT MY REN!" She screamed with nothing but hatred. Yaldabaoth simply chuckling at her as she raged.  
  
**"Foolish child of man. It was your own wrath that-"**  
  
"SHUT UP!" Queen interrupted before raising one hand up towards her enemy and another against her mask. The powerful glow it gave off being far brighter than normal. Not even noticing as Joker's downed mask also burned brightly. Joker, however, could feel it... Queen's power... He could feel it connect with him...   
  
Her eyes glowed bright yellow as she gazed at the creature.  
  
"I WILL"  
  
Her hand began to vibrate as a powerful magic unlike any she had cast before began to form.  
  
"NEVER"  
  
The ground beneath her shook as her power grew more and more. Hatred fueling Anat as the Persona appeared behind her... But so did something else. Something with six black wings that held her Persona's hand... giving it more power...  
  
"FORGIVE YOU!" With one final roar, Makoto unleashed a spell she had never done before. One so powerful that even Yaldaboath trembled.  
  
**"COSMIC FLARE!"  
  
** Yaldabaoth could do little but cry out as he was engulfed in a large almost universal shape of Nuclear magic. The spell so strong it even vaporized the book which should have been immune to her power. The others all looking agasp at the sight as Queen never stopped glaring. Wanting nothing more than to kill this bastard who made her hurt the boy she loved most.   
  
Joker all the while just chuckled as Mona healed him. "That's my girl..."

* * *

The Phantom Thieves were victorious. Yaldabaoth was dead, the Metaverse was gone... but so was Morgana... While it was a bittersweet victory, the world was saved. Though for Ren, he knew that soon he was going to upset the people he grew to love these past few months. He had agreed to go with Sae and testify against Shido... But that also meant he would be arrested once more...  
  
But it was the only choice he had. If the police tried to go after his friends, he'd never be able to forgive himself. Thus he agreed to go... but only if he had one more night. He... had to say goodbye first. Thus he made his way over to where Makoto asked to meet him. When he arrived, his heart was aflutter at the sight of her.  
  
She was always so beautiful to him. Even as she stood there in her winter jacket and all; little snowflakes landing on her hair which only made him smile. It was hard to believe just a short while ago they stood side by side and killed a God. It was almost surreal to think about... A small pang of sorrow in his chest at the missing weight against his shoulder.  
  
He could grieve later. For now, it was time to spend his last hours of freedom with the girl he loved most. A smile on his face while approaching her. "Makoto. Sorry I'm late." Ren called out while seeing Makoto jump a little at his voice. Raising a brow at her as she turned and smiled; hiding her hands behind her back.  
  
"I-it's alright. I-I just got here myself." Makoto said with a strange nervous tick in her voice. Ren wanting to question it but he instead chose to move and kiss her. Resulting in her backing away with a yelp. Ren's confusion evident with her reaction, but she didn't seem to make a fuss about it. "L-let's get moving shall we? The city isn't gonna see itself after all." Makoto said before she began walking. Ren able to see something was off... And he figured he knew what.  
  
Quietly he followed after Makoto as they explored the city. All the lights and such set up for Christmas were truly beautiful. They couldn't really find any place to eat as everywhere was full, but it didn't really matter. They were simply happy to be in each other's presence. At least... Ren was hoping Makoto felt that way. As she had yet to look at him since he met up with her, nor would she take his hand.   
  
Her hands- he could tell- also never stopped trembling the entire time. And he knew it wasn't from the cold.  
  
It was a short time later that Ren decided that enough was enough. He had to fix this before he went away... Before he betrayed her trust. Thus he asked her to follow him down the alleyway towards Untouchable. Makoto curious why but Ren wouldn't tell her. The latter well aware that Iwai would be gone by then meaning they'd have the alley to themselves.   
  
"Ren, what are-"  
  
"Makoto... Do you remember what you said while under Yaldabaoth's spell?" Ren asked. Able to see right away that she did in the way she tensed up and refused to make eye contact with him. "Makoto, you don't truly think that-"  
  
"I-I was simply under the effects of a spell. That's all. You needn't think on it any further." Makoto interrupted, clearly trying to avoid the subject. Ren wasn't having it.  
  
He sighed softly before leaning up against the wall. "Do you know why I asked you to be our advisor and Second-in-Command?" He asked, only for Makoto to look at him with a raised brow. "Because I knew you were better. I knew you were smarter and stronger than me. You could have easily led the team, which is why if anything ever happened to me it would have fallen on you."  
  
Ren turned to his love with a solid expression. "When you were made advisor, you weren't exactly close to the others. If I were to simply throw you into the leading role, the others would not have followed. But now? They would have listened to you without a second guess. It had nothing to do with me or you being or not being 'special.' You are NOT beneath me Makoto. Hell, most of the time I think you're kinda out of my league." Ren said before a soft smile formed on his lips.   
  
"To know that I was able to win over someone like you, it's a bit of a confidence booster. And you don't need to compare yourself to anyone else. You're not Ann. You're not Haru. You're not Futaba. You're Makoto Niijima. The adorable, ass-kicking, justice-loving, Buchimaru obsessed girl that I love. So having you love me back, it means the world. We should be equals Makoto. It's what we BOTH want, right?"  
  
It was easy to tell that his words were affecting the young brunette. Though even if that was the case, there was another matter that HAD to be attended to. Something that needed to be fixed before it was too late. Before it plagued her for the rest of her days...  
  
"Makoto. Show me your hands." Ren suddenly asked of her. Able to see the way she tensed up again as expected; hiding her hands. Ren giving her a look that essentially read, "I'm serious." Makoto frowned softly before slowly raising her hands at him. What he saw was what he feared.  
  
Her hands were raw. As if scrubbed so hard that they were near bleeding. Which he had to guess was for one reason only. She was trying to wash away his blood from her hands, even though it was long gone before then. Ren frowning softly as he took one of her hands; feeling how it tensed up against his own.   
  
"Makoto... It's not your fault." Ren said without hesitation. He knew exactly what she was thinking and had to stop her. "YOU were not responsible for that. Your hands are not-"  
  
"T-they're dirty... They're covered in your blood... I-I can't stop feeling it... I..." Makoto mumbled weakly as she began to tremble. Ren's frown slowly shifting into a tiny smile before bringing her hand to his mouth. Pressing a soft kiss on the back of it leaving Makoto quite confused. "Ren...?"  
  
"Your hands..." He kissed her palm. "Are perfect." Each fingertip. "And unsullied." One more kiss to the back of her hand. Makoto looking at him quite confused as he just smiled. "I forgive you Makoto. There's no need to, but I know me saying I forgive you will lift some weight off your heart." Ren said before taking her other hand into his own.  
  
"B-but I almost-"  
  
"But you didn't. You broke out of the trance and remembered me. You stopped. And you even crippled that bastard cup. We are still here thanks to YOU. Don't forget that." Ren stated before cupping both hands in his own. "I love these hands Makoto. These same hands that could wipe the floor with my ass and still be clean as could be." He joked which only made her smile.   
  
"I-I simply remembered your promise... That you would stay with me forever..." Makoto mumbled with a blush. Ren's lips curling into a wide smile.  
  
"Of course my Queen. Forever and always."  
  
She was still rather forlorn about the whole affair, but he was right. Him saying he forgave her DID alleviate some of the pressure she felt. Only to blush a little as Ren took her hands and pressed them against his chest. Looking up at him with puzzled eyes as he gazed back  
  
"When your hands are here though, it means I can do this~" Ren cooed before leaning down and pressing his lips against her own. Makoto's eyes widening for a moment- about to question how he could do this after she almost killed him- but was soon lost to the warmth he gave. Kissing back as she gripped the front of his jacket with all she had. Soon, Ren's hands were on her hips pulling her close.  
  
Leaving a pair of young lovers kissing under the snowy sky. One they would share again in the future.  
  
He only hoped she'd forgive him one day... To save her, he'd have to break his promise...

**Author's Note:**

> This took way too long to finish on my end. Mostly cause I'm dumb as hell.
> 
> ANYWAY. Did this lovely trade with miss Cheryl-Anne ( https://twitter.com/AH_Mechromancer )  
> She asked for a story where Makoto gets engulfed in two of the Deadly Sins and tries to kill Joker. I think I did an okay job. Could be better, but I still have a lot to learn.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. And I'm guessing in a moment we'll see some star wars references in the comments.
> 
> (This is the image I got btw https://twitter.com/AH_Mechromancer/status/1000825092274667520 )
> 
> ANYWAY! YEAH! Comment down below with your thoughts. Thank you again Cheryl for the lovely trade. And more stories are approaching in the future. PEACE!


End file.
